


Miscast

by GeronimoEleven



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: (But Actor thought there was), Actor flips the script and Dark is Not Okay With That, Actor/Dark is supremely one-sided, Alternative Universe - No Affair, Dark Is Not Actually The Villain, Darkiplier Needs A Hug, Darkstache - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, May have mentions of Bing/Google and Host/Bim, One-Sided Attraction, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, William Was in Love With Damien, Yandere Actor!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: Actor has made a mistake, one he intends to rectify.Dark just wants to be left alone to figure out his own feelings for his oldest friend.Wilford just wants the fighting to end, and for Dark to be happy.
Relationships: Actor Markiplier/Darkiplier, Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It hit him like a bullet to the chest -  _ how ironic _ \- how very, very  _ wrong _ he’d been in his casting.   
  
_ Sure, the fusion of Damien and Celine worked well as a villain, but there was something… off about the role he’d given them, as if they would work better cast as someone else… _ _   
_ _   
_ It took him a while to figure it out, but if you ask him, he will never admit to the length of time it truly was.   
  
_ Celine, his darling Celine, he’d been so wrong about her affair - he learned that the night of the party. His dear older brother didn’t steal her from him - she ran off on her own. No, his brother wanted the other twin - William wanted Damien.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But the show had to go on. Not according to plan, but actors had to be very good at improvisation after all.  _ _   
_ _   
_ This new being, this “fusion” of his darling wife and her twin brother - he was… intriguing. Skilled. Vengeful. Perfectly suited to be his “villain”... _ until he wasn’t.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He had miscast - because what better way to get back at the true villain, William, than to take what is left of what he so desperately wanted? To do the very same thing that his brother and Celine led him to think that William had done? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His wife and her twin brother - the latter being the object of his villain’s desire… their fusion was the  _ **_love interest_ ** __. Because how bittersweet would it be to rip William’s desired lover from him?

**_How bittersweet will it be to see the look on William’s face as he sweeps what’s left of Damien off of his feet?_ **


	2. Twin Skeletons (Hotel in NYC)

A startled slam of the door. Heavy breathing. That android in his face, asking him where he’s been. A barking order -

**_“Google, lock this place down. No one in or out. Every entrance and exit sealed until I say otherwise.”_ **

A hurried nod, and the blip of the manor’s security interface coming to life. Frantic tapping. More breathing -  _ was it his own? _ \- and then, softly, slowly: 

“Darkipoo? You’re home…! I missed you so much, where’d you go?”

**_Wilford._ **

* * *

Dark gripped his oldest friend and almost-lover’s shirt as tightly as he could, startling Google who was following the demon’s frantic order. Wilford held him gently as he began to calm, and then a knock at the plexiglass windows startled him, and the cooing voice of the man on the other side seemed to chill him to the bone.

_ “Oh, come now, Dark~ You played the villain so well, why can’t you embrace the new role I have for you~?” _

It was then that Wilford understood what had spooked his best friend so badly -  _ Actor was flipping the script. He’d never done that, in the century that he and Dark had known the bastard. _

Wilford Warfstache couldn’t help but wonder what Actor was playing at. He stayed quiet, though, trying to comfort his friend.

* * *

_ “Dark, I realized something recently.” _

**_“Oh?”_ **

_ “I’ve made a mistake, Dark.” _

**_“You’ve made hundreds, but go on.”_ **

_ “I’ve casted you all wrong - you, the fusion of my sweet Celine, and her twin brother… I bet Damien never even knew of my brother’s amorous disposition toward him, did he?” _

**_“What?”_ **

_ “William was in love with Damien - he admitted it to me himself, while off his shits that night. So, what better way to show William the error of his ways than by sweeping what’s left of his beloved off their feet? I pegged you as the villain, Dark, but I was wrong. You’re the love interest.” _

**_“Wh- you’re more insane than ever if you really think I’m going to comply with this. Leave me be, Actor.”_ **

_ “Oh I know I’ll have to make up for the mistake, my dear Dark~ But I do love the thrill of the chase.” _

* * *

Dark was gripping Wilford’s shirt, all too aware of the cooing voice calling for him outside the Iplier ego manor. Damien was crying, and Celine was screaming - the two of them and the overwhelming feeling of dread consumed him, and he sunk into his oldest friend’s embrace, lost in the memory of Actor’s confession - Dark suddenly realized _he was terrified_. 

He gripped Wilford’s shirt tighter, trying not to drown in the sea of dread and confusion stewing in his gut.

_ As long as he’s got Wilford, he will be fine. _

_ As long as he has his Colonel, he’ll be fine. _

_ As long as William can protect her from Actor, she’ll be okay. _

_ They’ll be okay. As long as they have him. _


	3. Tag, You’re It

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Actor was forced off the property by Google’s Red and Green extensions. Dark was panting heavily, slowly but surely beginning to calm down from his escape-induced adrenaline rush.

Then Wilford helps him back to his room, where a single red rose lies in the center of his bed, along with a note: 

_ “Do not worry, dearest - I’ll have you back in my arms very soon. Have patience, love… - Your beloved hero~” _

And Dark froze, Wilford taking and burning both the note and the rose in the fireplace downstairs.

* * *

_ He locked the entire Manor down. There was no way he could have gotten in. He has to tighten defenses. Get Google to put his extensions on watch outside. If only his body would move -! _

His blue and red auras twisted and writhed, Damien weeping over a lost love in his head and Celine screaming in rage at the Actor’s audacity. Dark’s traitorous body stood stock-still, and when Wilford came back, he had to force Dark to lie down.

_ This can’t be happening, I can’t do this, why did he do this, what did they do to deserve this, what have I done to deserve this, why, why, why, why - _

* * *

“Dark. You need to look at me, okay?”

**_“Wilford-“_ **

“Just look at me. You’re okay. You are going to be okay. I’ll be just across the hall, and Google’s got his… his… damnit what’s the word -“

Dark chuckles at Wilford’s attempt.  **_“Extensions?”_ ** He offered.

“ _ Yeah! _ Google’s extensions are standing outside, and they’ll be alerted if anyone comes and goes in the property.”

**_“...Can I ask a favor of you..?”_ **

“Of course, what are best friends for, Darkipoo?”

**_“Can you stay in my room tonight?”_ **

* * *

Wilford looks at his oldest friend, who has turned his head downward as he asks his favor.

_ Now Wilford wasn’t going to deny that his best friend was attractive. Dark was his oldest friend, and the only one who seemed to be immune to his seduction tactics, but he was very attractive. If Wilford could, he would have had Dark in bed ages ago. But the man played hard-to-get with him.  _

_ It was one of the many things he loved about his demonic best friend. _

_ So what god had Wilford pleased for Dark to ask him that?  
_

* * *

“Of  _ course _ , Darkipoo. Whatever ya need.”

Dark looks up at Wilford gratefully, lips twitching upwards slightly.

**_“Thank you, Wilford. I… appreciate it.”_ **

Wilford beams, hugging Dark close. Dark sighs, the warmth and safety of his closest friend lulling him to sleep. 

  
  


A shadow watches the pair from the corner of the room, jealousy spiking in his blood at the content expression on his love interest’s face.

_ But it’s no matter. Dark will be lulled to sleep by his own embrace soon enough~ _


	4. Paranoia

He couldn’t take it. It had only been a few days since his last encounter with the Actor - the flip of the script and the unspoken “promise” of his return - _he couldn’t take it anymore._ He was looking over his shoulder at every turn, panicked eyes memorizing every inch of his surroundings every two seconds. He was beginning to scare even himself - _he was the leader of the Iplier Egos, he can’t be doing this, he can’t be showing his fear, oh god what if he comes around the corner -_

Dark couldn’t take the dread in his gut. He couldn’t take Damien screaming at him to lock himself in his room for the rest of his existence, only allowing Wilford in his room to give him food and water. He couldn’t take Celine screaming at him to kill the bastard before he got the chance to hurt anyone ever again. 

So he continued on with his life, unwittingly allowing his fear to control his actions - Anti teased him about it _once_ , and Dark hadn’t spoken to the Glitch Bitch since. 

* * *

Wilford, a comforting and reassuring presence, has become more frequent - nowadays if you want to speak to Dark, you had to go through the ex-Colonel first.

Damien was _delighted_ by this change, living vicariously through the subtle glances and light flirty banter that Dark and Wilford engaged in. Celine _hated_ it - they were straying from their goal, they needed to kill the Actor - she was the one to force Dark back on task, ending the growing tension in the room before it could be dealt with.

* * *

Wilford was beginning to get frustrated. Every time he made some sort of headway with his intent to _finally_ get Dark in bed with him, Dark ended the conversation abruptly.

_Was Dark teasing him?_

_Or just trying to lead him on?_

He wanted Dark, and Dark obviously knew it. He wasn’t blind. 

_So what was he playing hard-to-get for?_

Wilford supposed it was simply a continuation of their cat-and-mouse game they’d been playing since they met - but… it felt _different_ now. 

_Maybe there was more to his relationship with Dark than a simple fuck… I mean, he’s always kind of figured there was, but.._

_Is… this what being in love felt like?_

* * *

The shadow watched Dark’s growing panic, and scowled at that bubblegum idiot’s attempt to seduce his love interest. It watched Dark in his fitful rest, and stroked his darling’s raven hair gently.

_“Don’t you worry, my sweet, I’ll take you away from that idiot before you know it~.”_


End file.
